An Angel From Above
by Starryowl7
Summary: Lovino has only smiled in front of his family, once. That is, until (f/n) came into his life. He loves her undeniably, but how can he show it? (ROMANO X READER, t for Lovi's potty mouth, don't like don't read, very cheesy as usual for me, please be nice.)


Even if Lovino wouldn't say it out loud but, he could say a million things that he loved about _ and the list would still be missing many things. His favorite thing to do with her is eat tomatoes and pizza and complain about life to her, she listened so well and could comfort him more than anyone ever could. He loved her with a passion, but there was one thing. . . How was he going to say it?

Before her, only his twin brother saw him smile. . .once. But, he could crack a smirk with her around, she had the longest fuse in the world and she never got angry with him or sarcastic. He would never admit it, but _ was an angel sent from above, as corny as it sounded, it was true for him.

At first, when they saw each other, their relationship was bumpy to say the least, but overtime it came to him being able to open up about the things that he buried deep down with her.

_ knew the right things to say to Lovino, even better than his own family. She has wanted him to open up for a long time and it finally happened two years after they first met. _ broke down his walls, seeing his other emotions than anger, but he is still hiding something.

She loves him, that's why she can be so patient with him. If it was less than love like having a crush on him, she would've given up years ago. But thanks to her perseverance, she has managed to see who he truly is, what makes him tick, what can make him smile.

Right now, the two were at her house in front of blank canvases, her idea of course. After hesitation and a little bit of arguing, he finally agreed to it.

Lovino said to her "I don't get why you asked me. My brother's better at this than me."

She looked at him, she said "Lovino,"

Oh how he loved his name coming from her mouth. To him, it's like an angel is speaking to him rather than a human.

"I asked you because I want to see you paint, not your brother." _ said with a smile.

He looked at her soft lips, he wanted his lips to crash onto them. That made his bush worse than it usually is, he loved it when he got attention from her, she is the only one who ever could understand. He mumbled "Thanks."

She smiled and looked back at her canvas, he looked back at his. She put her paintbrush in a blue that she mixed, the color looked like the sky.

He couldn't focus by looking at her, he looked back at his. What should he do for his? He loved painting, but when Feliciano discovered it, he kinda gave it up for him. But now, with someone as angelic with him, how could he possibly focus?

_ put her brush into a green and continued. Maybe he can paint her? That's possible.

With that, he first put his brush into the black to make her eyes, he made her lashes, then her lips with a flesh pink. He made the head and her hair, he made her have a plain white dress that went to her ankles. Her holding flowers in one hand and a heart in her other, it was his heart she held.

The background was black, but she glowed, so it was more of a light gray, he put a halo hovering over her head.

Lovino asked after he was finished "What are you painting?"

She smiled at the painting and said "Something that describes someone I know."

He peered over her shoulder and saw what she painted, a broken fence but what it held was a beautiful garden that was overgrown and was a bright green like it just rained.

He asked "Someone you know?"

_ looked behind her to find him, his arms crossed, but an brow raised. She smiled and nodded "Yes," she said "It takes a little bit of time, but when you know them like I do, they are truly amazing."

She sighed happily and looked at him, she asked "What did you paint? I'm excited to see!"

He realized what he painted, she would think he was a creep if she saw what it was. He shook his head she pouted and asked "Why not?" With innocent eyes.

How could he say no to those big (e/c) eyes? He sighed "Fine." he snapped.

She smiled widely and looked at his canvas. She gasped and put her hand close to her mouth. Oh no, did she not like it? Was it that horrible? He said "You see? I'm not that-"

"Amazing." She had cut him off and her mouth was open but she was smiling.

He asked "What?" Surprised at her reaction.

"Th-this is so beautiful. I have to ask, why does the angel have a heart?" She said to him, turning around to see him, completely oblivious to who the angel was.

Lovino looked to the ground and balled his fists, he replied meekly "M-my heart. She has my heart."

She blinked, she wanted to figure out what he meant by that. She looked at the painting again, she looked at the angel closer but couldn't figure out who it was. She thought she was ugly, so she didn't even think it would be her.

She asked "Who is the angel?"

His voice was caught in his throat, how could he say it without being weird? But, she answered her own question "I-is it. . .me?"

His face was red, all he did was nod. What was she going to say, was she going to hit him or laugh? What was she going to do? He had never trusted anyone as much as her, he was always wary of her leaving any second maybe because of one thing that he would say. But, he laid all of his cards on the table, it's all or nothing in this.

_ was floored, he liked her? He thought she was an angel? She never thought herself as pretty, let alone an angel.

He said "Ti amo okay? I love you so much and you never walked away, you stayed with me. I don't see why you don't think your beautiful. You are better than any girl that I have met inside and out, you are perfect."

She walked to him, looking at her socks and at him when she got close enough. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered "I love you too." And cried a little in his shirt.

He put his arms around her tightly on instinct, he hasn't been hugged by a girl ever since his mother was alive.

"Ragazza, why are you crying?" Lovino asked. Did he possibly hurt her?

"I'm so happy!" She said, through tears. "I didn't think you would ever love me."

He cracked a smile, he said "How could I not love you?"

_ looked up and smiled widely. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush as much as he was a few minutes before.

. . .

Antonio wondered why Lovino wasn't on the bus, he always was on there. But it immediately made sense when _ looked up at Lovino and held both of his hands and smiled, making him smile sightly.

She was about to kiss him, but she was interrupted when Lovino was glomped by Antonio and practically shouting how cute they were together and did the same thing to _, but didn't last long because Lovino pushed him off of her and held her tightly.

She laughed at Antonio's antics. "Antonio," she said to him "You can't just glomp someone like that, especially when they have a boyfriend."

Antonio laughed, he noggied the Italian and said "He knows I was only playing around right Lovi~?"

He screamed "Shut up you tomato bastard!"

The bell rang and it was time for them to go to first period. She was going to get her backpack from the table, but her boyfriend still had a tight grip on her waist. She laughed a little and said "Lovino, I need to get to class!"

"No." He said, still grumpy about his friend glomping his girl.

She had a wicked idea though, she kissed him on the cheek, it caught him off guard and he felt the cheek where she kissed, her lips were more gentle than he imagined.

She got away from his grip and went to class, smiling the whole way, leaving a very flustered Lovino in her wake.


End file.
